


Life's Not Purrfect

by Artrriony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cats, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Innocent, Little, fluffball, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artrriony/pseuds/Artrriony
Summary: Nikita has been taken care of by Thace on Zarkon's ship, but one day everything goes wrong- or so she thought. Voltron had "crashed the party" for their own reasons and now Nikita finds her life intertwined with the lifes of the Paladins.Why did all of this happen? This little Unsa from planet Aerus just wanted to play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! New story, new ideas, and a new plot! It's time to give someone else fluffy ears other than Keith. This first chapter will be through Nikita's pov so things might not make too much sense because of her young age. I don't know about you but I'm excited to start writing the action!  
> (p.s. I like to put links to songs in the intro that I try to make fit a character or the chapter. Keyword: TRY)  
> Enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b0Peus4HfU&list=PLmUC9inN6GnB8UFcfU9FQspPDulmwYHEd&index=14

 

~*____________________________________________________________________________________*~

 

_Wake up, Eat, Play, Nap, Play, Nap, Stay away from the scary witch, Eat, Sleep_

That's my schedule for everyday of my life. Of course playing sounds fun, but I can only play for real if He lets me. I at least get to sleep in my own room- on the floor. The witch is scary, I  _really_ do not like her. The food is good...sometimes. But yeah, the witch is mean to me and the sleep is nice. Is it time to play yet?

 

Yup.

 

I heard the buzz of the scanner thing outside my room and watched the door slide open. I don't have those metal guys walk me around, they take the screaming and crying people down the dark hallway. I don't like that hallway. I have Thace! I love Thace! He does everything with me; he gives me food, and leads me to where I need to go. If He lets me play, Thace is the one who plays with me! Thace keeps me away from the scary hallway and blocks the mean guys from me. "Did you sleep good Nikita?" Thace talked to me! I looked up at him and smiled. He was taller than me and I had to look all the way up to see him. "I did!" I giggled and bounced around him. We got closer to the big doors and I slowed down. "What's the matter?" Thace slowed down too, " I really want to play with you today." My fuzzy ears drooped. I have fuzzy ears by the way! They are really fluffy and soft and I like them! "We just have to see what Emperor Zarkon says." I pouted but nodded my head and we kept walking. Two of those mean looking guys opened the doors for us and I couldn't help but stare out the clear things into space. Space is really pretty. "Emperor Zarkon," Thace put his fist over his chest- something that I couldn't figure out how to do. "I have brought Nikita like you asked."

"Excellent." His voice made ears twitch, I turned around and felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I zoned out as they began talking, but I watched Thace tense up. Why did he do that? It doesn't look too much comfortable. I heard the sound of a door opening and looked to see who walked in,  _oh no._ It was  _her._ I grabbed onto Thace's hand quickly and tried to make myself smaller. Thace saw who I was worried about and tightened his grip on my hand. "Haggar." He greeted, the witch nodded with that ugly smile on her face. "I've come to collect the Unsa."  _What? What about play time?_ My eyes went wide and I looked up at Thace, but he was staring at Him. "And why is that?" Thace subconsciously pulled me a little closer to him. "Just some tests, a normal examination if you would." The witch's gravelly voice made my ears hurt. I watched Him motion some of those metal guys over and they grabbed onto my arms. "W-Wait! I-I don't want to-" Thace could only watch as they dragged me over to Haggar. If I noticed correctly, Thace gave a sad look that said  _'you have to be strong'_. Now I don't know how eyes can talk, but that wasn't important right now. I was too weak to fight against them and was helplessly pulled down a creepy hallway where Haggar always was. I began to tremble, this is where she took all those people into and they would never come out! Soon, I was brought into a room and laid on a metal table. "Like I said before, just a normal examination my sweet."Even though I was scared, I knew better than to fight with the witch. I couldn't fight or flight (something like that). She was the scariest person I have ever met and I didn't like her. The room smelt faintly of that red stuff that came out of you when you got hurt real bad. Haggar didn't seem to react to it, so she either got used to it or I was the only one who could smell it because my nose is strong. "Let us get started, shall we?" That creepy smile got closer and closer to me before I shut my eyes and whimpered.

 

 

~*time skip to after the witch had this poor floof ball*~

 

 

My eyes were stinging and my nose was runny, it wasn't too long ago that I was brought back to my room after that mean witch did a bunch of bad stuff to me. She poked me a bunch and used that scary black smoke that she used. I couldn't hear what she was saying at all, because I was too busy screaming and crying. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that I was hurting and all I wanted was Thace. I just wanted to play. I turned over and pulled my blanket over my head, and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a tray being set on the floor, I opened my sleepy eyes and saw Thace sitting on the floor. Not only was there food on the tray but he brought toys! He brought that box that had a jingly thing inside it, and the stick that had feathers hanging off of it. I wiped at my tired eyes and slowly crawled over to him. We talked quietly while I ate and then I finally got to play. At first, Thace shook the box and set it in front of me. I quickly snatched it up and began shaking it like he did. After that, Thace got the feathery stick and swung it in front of my face. I sneezed when the feathers brushed my nose. Thace held the stick above the both of us and I glared at it. Once I got into position, I pounced towards it but Thace pulled it away. I shook my head but got up and jumped for it again. It felt like hours we played and I think that I ended up falling asleep on Thace.

_I just wished I knew that was the last time I would be with him._

 

 

~*the next day*~

 

 

Sirens and alarms were blaring and it really hurt my ears. I pulled them against my head and covered them with my hands. It was still loud but not too bad. I started to panic and hurried over to the door. I sacrificed one of my ears by taking my hand off of it and banging on the door. "Thace! Thace what's going on? My ears hurt really bad!" For some reason the door swung open, but there was no one there. Instead of standing there to find out, I quickly ran in the direction I thought Thace might be. I once again placed both my hands on top of my ears, but because I did this my balance was kind of off and I kept tripping. I finally got to the place Thace took me right before we went to the big room with the big doors. I turned in circles but nobody was there. My eyes began to water as I moved to another room. I didn't want to be alone. Even if that meant I had to be with one of the mean guys, I still wouldn't be alone. I continued to run through the hallways but there was nobody, it was just me and the alarms.

It felt like forever when I was trying to find someone. I paused to catch my breath but noticed a group of people heading my way, but I didn't have a very good feeling about it. I couldn't hear too well but I saw some mean guys and some people dressed like the witch, point over at me.  _Uh oh._ I started to run again, I think they meant trouble. "-ey, -ack her na!" I barely could hear what one of the mean guys yelled at me but I didn't stop. I kept running and running before I saw another group of people, they didn't look as scary so I kept going towards them. By the time I looked behind me I realized I had outrun the group chasing me. I skidded to a stop when I was in front of this new group. They all wore the same suit but different colors, and they all looked at me with wide eyes. I had taken my hands off my ears some time before but I kept them flat to my head, I was thankful I did that or I wouldn't have heard Thace yelling my name. "Nikita! Nikita!" Thace was sprinting in my direction, "Th-Thace please! I'm scared." We met halfway but he took me in the group's direction. "Nikita I need you to be strong. I want to get you out of here." He gripped onto my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "Then lets go!" I started to pull away, "No, Nikita. Not us, just you." I froze, was Thace crazy? "it's not safe for you here, it never was. I've been trying to get you out of here ever since you were a cub and now this is my chace." I pulled him into a death grip of a hug as tears cascaded down my face. "But Thace, why can't you come with me? I don't want you to leave me!" Thace pushed me back but he had tears in his eyes too. "I know, Nikita but I have to do this." He reached beside me and took a laser gun looking thing from the guy in the group with a blue suit. If the timing wasn't this terrible, I would have laughed for him having a matching suit and weapon. Thace quickly pulled the gun towards himself and blasted his leg. I screamed and reached forc him, but he shoved me into someone's arms before falling to the ground. "Please take her! She's no trouble, she's not one of us! Nikita's innocent!" The one holding me squeezed my shoulders and I guess they nodded because Thace nodded back, then I was being pulled backwards into a ship. "Nikita be brave! You're safe now, I love you!" Thace desperately made eye contact with me. "T-Thace!" I screamed as tears blinded me. "Thace I love you too! Please!" I reached for him before the ship doors closed. I fell against the person's arms and balled.  I just lost the only family figure I had left. My heart crumbled as if I had lost my father for a second time.

 

 

~*let's change POV shall we?*~

 

 

The Paladins looked curiously at each other as they watched the heartbroken girl sleeping in Shiro's arms. "The poor thing cried herself to sleep." Hunk had puppy eyes as he watched her. "What do we do?" Lance glanced at his bayard before quickly putting it away. "We go back to the castle and start there." Shiro announced before shifting the girl into a more comfortable position. The rest of the group didn't have a problem with that so they all sat quietly until they made it back. Thinking back to it, Shiro was glad they only too Black instead of all the lions. The escape pods had already made it back to the castle and Allura and Coran were waiting for them. He glanced down at the girl and stroked her cheek, he felt bad for what happened. As he brushed some hair away from the girl's face, Nikita, was it, Shiro saw something twitch underneath the strands. He carefully lifted the hair away from the area and saw twitching cat ear. His eyes widened but he didn't move around, he wanted Nikita to sleep as long as possible. If she had cat ears though, wouldn't she have a tail? Shiro looked but didn't creep- and found a fluffly brown tail wrapped around her waist. Shiro let his head hit the headrest of his seat and took a deep breath. He has a humanoid cat in his arms that he just took from a Galra ship, not just any Galra ship, Zarkon's Galra ship. Shiro pleaded for this day to not get any crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this introduction to the story. I plan to add a lot more action, a lot more angst/comfort and a lot more floofiness!  
> Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Ugh I even confused myself with this one..  
> Translations at end notes
> 
> Enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_z8IFKGvq4&list=PLmUC9inN6GnB8UFcfU9FQspPDulmwYHEd&index=28

 

~*_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________*~

 

 

Nikita slowly flickered her eyes open and took in the new area. Confusion washed over her eyes before sudden realization hit her like a punch to the gut. "Thace!" She shot up from where she was laying and looked around. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Nikita just wanted Thace back. She had no idea what was going on, who took her, why she wasn't safe, or what happened to Thace. Nikita fought back tears as she remembered Thace telling her to be brave. Like a child, Nikita puffed out her chest and slowly got out of the bed she had been sleeping on. If she wanted to make Thace proud, she had to be strong. Nikita made her way to the metal door keeping her in the room and stared at it. How does she open it? There was no handle, only a hand scanner but Nikita knew she couldn't use either of those. Thace always reminded her that hand scanners were out of limits and Nikita didn't know how to use a door handle. Nikita brain stormed but soon gave up and plopped on the floor, she didn't know how to open the door so she glared at it. Footsteps coming from down the hall made her ears flick, but she focused her heated glare on the metal door until it slid open. Nikita's eyes widened and her head tilted to one side as she made eye contact with whoever opened the door. It was a dark skinned woman with white hair, in a white dress. She had strange markings under her eyes, eyes that stared straight back at Nikita in wonder.  _Why was she on the floor glaring?_ The woman took a breath and stepped forward, "Hello there, my name is Allura." She crouched down to get the Nikita's eye level. Nikita perked up and she looked like a genuinely curious child. "I'm Nikita!" She had a small but excited smile on her face. For some reason, Nikita completely forgot about her sorrow- it might of had something to do with the nature of her species. "If I may ask, what are you doing on the floor?" Allura tilted her head, "I didn't know how to open the door." Nikita answered nonchalantly. Allura laughed and watched the girl squint her eyes in question. "Am I funny?" She asked. "Indeed you are, Nikita." In turn, Allura lifted her hand and softly slid it through Nikita's silky hair. At first, she froze in surprise but quickly got over her shock and leaned into Allura's touch. Once again, Allura chuckled and ended up having Nikita snuggled up in her lap, enjoying Allura's scratching.

"Princess, I just came to check on yo-" An orange haired man stopped in Nikita's doorway and stared at the scene. Nikita had smooshed her face into Allura's chest comfortably, while Allura continued to scratch Nikita's head with a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt this.. bonding session of females. I'll be on my way." The man turned to leave but Allura called out to him, "Coran wait! I'd like you to meet Nikita." She smiled down at the girl who lifted her face to see why the scratching stopped. "Nikita, I would like you to meet Coran." She looked over at the strange new arrival with the tilt of her head. Her expression soon lit up and she bounced over to Coran, "Hello! I'm Nikita," she pulled at his shirt until he bent over and Nikita began to pull at Coran's orange mustache. 'What's this?" Nikita whispered with wide eyes, Allura began to laugh again and stood up, brushing off her dress. "Alright, that's enough Nikita. Are you hungry?" Nikita blinked and turned towards Allura. "Yeah," her eyes still wide, "Are you hungry?" She asked Allura, then without waiting for a response Nikita placed her nose into Coran's and asked the same, "Are  _you_ hungry?" Coran sputtered and stood back up. Although he tried to remain collected, he couldn't help but think that this Nikita girl was absolutely adorable. "I shall go prepare dinner then." Coran hurriedly left the room, leaving Allura and Nikita to themselves. "Don't mind him, he can be a little stange sometimes." Allura came over and rested her hand on Nikita's shoulder. "Would you like a tour of the castle?" Nikita smiled wide and nodded her head. "Yes please. That sounds like fun!" She gripped onto Allura's hand ready to go. With a chuckle, Allura began to show the girl around. Normally, a tour of the castle would be a bit tedious but with Nikita and her rambunctious curiosity, Allura wished the castle was much larger than it already was. "And this is the living area, the Paladins come her to rest after a day of training." Nikita surveyed the room. "Are they the ones who brought me here?" She asked quietly, "Yes Nikita." Allura wanted that upset expression off of Nikita's face immediately, it did not suit her at all. She pondered on what to do before settling Nikita on the couch. "I'll be right back." She promised. Allura quickly went into a spare room and shuffled through the many old belongings that were unneeded. Allura rounded up some old child toys she had as a child, and going off the girl's personality, she thought Niktia would love them just as much as she did. Allura mde her way back to the living area to find Nikita on the ground with her arms and legs in the air. The girl was pulling at her toes and rolling around. "I see you can entertain yourself." This got Nikita's attention and she soon caught sight of the toys in Allura's hands. Noticing this, Allura sat on the ground and grabbed one of the toys. It was a small ring with little bells around it that when it shook, it made all sorts of jingling sounds. Nikita had wide eyes as she watched the toy with interest. Allura held the ring towards Nikita and shook it. With a gasp, Nikita grabbed the toy and began shaking it like a child would. Nikita giggled as she continued to play with it while Allura looked for another toy. Allura smiled when she found a simple ball that would glow when someone squeezed it.  _'Nikita would love this.'_ Allura caught Nikita's attention and squeezed the ball. Nikita gasped and dropped the ring, she crawled up to Allura and began poking at the new toy. Suddenly, the ball disappeared from her sight as it whizzed over her head. Nikita turned around and saw the ball rolling away from her, she knew what to do. She got into position and locked eyes on her target. Allura watched in amusement as Nikita's bottom wiggled side to side before she pounced towards the ball. It bounced away from her so she thumped onto the floor, she shook herself off and pounced again. This was a reoccurring cycle until Nikita landed in Allura's lap, the ball resting in the princess' hand. She placed the ball to the side and began massaging Nikita's head, softly grazing her ears. The girl loved this, and she nuzzled into Allura's stomach. By now everyone had emerged from wherever they were and made their way to the dining area. Allura stayed on the ground because Nikita had dozed off on her.

 

Just as Shiro was, Allura was curious on where Nikita's tail was. With less embarrassment, Allura lifted Nikita's shirt and out flopped her fluffy tail. Petting her ears was nothing compared to how soft her tail was. Nikita's tail would move here and there as she slept and Allura relaxed as she watched it. The others weren't as relaxed seeing the princess on the ground with a cat girl laying on her. Hunk was giddy and clasping his hands together, Pidge squinted her eyes towards the cat girl- how soft was she? Lance was of course brainstorming puns and flirts for their new arrival, Keith had pink dusted across his cheeks, and Shiro was glancing over at Keith with a small smile. Coran cleared his throat, "Dinner is ready." Nikita's ears twitched before she promptly jumped backwards at the sudden noise, but because of her tiredness she fell onto her back. Allura let out a gasp and giggled while the group either joined in or watched the scene oddly. Nikita sat up and shook her head, she looked around at everyone with one eye open while she wiped the sleep from the other with a closed fist. Hunk couldn't help but coo at the adorableness. "Are you hungry Nikita?" Allura asked the girl quietly. Said girl nodded her head enthusiastically,  "Yes m'am!" The princess smiled and stood before helping the girl up. Everyone made their way to the dining area before being seated. Allura had pulled out a chair for Nikita to sit in, right next to Keith. Nikita climbed up into the seat provided and watched as her legs dangled from it. Her ears twitched with all the clanking of plates and silverware, and Keith found his cheeks were warming up again. He quickly looked down at his food, before scarfing down a mouthful. Nikita, on the other hand, looked at her food in wonder.  _'What the_ hucr  _is this?'_ Nikita thought, as she absentmindedly poked the green gloop with the fork by her plate. "Nikita, is there something wrong?" She looked up to see Allura watching her curiously, "What is this?" She asked shyly. "Oh! This is the..."

As Coran went on with his speech of healthy, original Altean meals, Nikita had nibbled on the goo before shrugging- it wasn't  _that_ bad. By the time Coran sat back down, Nikita's plate was halfway empty. The group looked at her strangely and Nikita sat back in her chair, wrinkling her nose in embarrassment. "I'm done." She whispered. Some of the group chuckled and Allura excused to two, so she could get Nikita to bed.

 

 

~*skip the bath- cats don't like water*~

 

 

Allura had her own towel wrapped around her shoulders, she took note that Nikita in fact  _did not_ like water. Nonetheless, Allura had laid Nikita on the bed and tucked her in. The princess sat on the side of the bed and stroked Nikita's ears while the said girl began to grow tired. Little did Allura know, Thace would do the exact thing quite often. Allura watched as Nikita's breath slowed and she carefully stood up as to not wake the girl. With one last look, Allura left Nikita's room before making her way back to the control room.

 

 

~*zzz dream world ooh zzz*~

 

 

 _"Nanaoa."_  A familiar voice whispered to her, Nikita groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open. With a yawn, Nikita sat up and rubbed her eyes with both fists.  _'Where am I?'_ She thought, still half-asleep. _"Nanaoa."_ There was that voice again only louder this time. "W-Who's there?" Nikita's ears laid back on her head in fear. _"Di nis wirrw mw cholk, mishur os huru."_

 _'_ _Mother?'_ Nikita thought, why was her mother here? Suddenly Nikita's eyes widened, "Mother!" Nikita looked around frantically for her. She soon felt soft hands delicately lay themselves on Nikita's shoulders,   _'I aum huru. Mishur os wosh wie.'_ Nikita tried to turn around to see her. "But mother, I can't see you!"

 

 _'Is os nis uniejh shaus wie caun aukruaukw huru mu?'_ Nikita almost screamed, "No! Mother that's not it! I really want to see you _and_ listen to you." Her head lowered, but she was turned around and looked up into her mother's eyes as her own started to tear up. "Mother. I miss you so much." Nikita wrapped her arms around her mother. _'I aus wull hauza mossuk wie.'_

"I wish you and father were still alive, I'm so lonely."

 _'Thaucu?'_ Nikita sadly shook her head, "No mother, Thace is gone." Her mother gave her a reassuring squeeze in their hug but pulled away. "Wait! Mother where are you going?" Nikita frantically reached towards her mother as she watched her fade away. _'Mishur aunk Faushur woll aulwauws lu wosh wie Nana.'_ Nikita felt tears drip down her face as she watched her mother leave. "I love you mom." Nikita fell onto her knees and sobbed, she missed her parents so much. Nikita was tired of being alone,

 

_**that's all she's ever been.** _

 

 

~*reality ugh*~

 

 

Nikita hadn't realized she had fallen off the bed, she sat up and wiped the remaining tears from her face. She had been crying in her sleep as well as in her dream. Nikita stood up and sat back down on the bed sniffling. She waited until Allura came to get her for breakfast, but when she did she was kept in her room. "Nikita what happened, have you been crying?" Allura asked worriedly, Nikita shrugged, "It's okay, I'm okay."

"Could you at least tell me what happened?" She pushed, and Nikita sat back down on her bed and Allura followed suit. "I had a dream about my mother. My mother and father died on Aerus awhile before I was taken to that ship with Thace. Until then, people tried to help me but I was so sad. What does a cub do without parents?" Allura looked down and thought that this story reminded her a lot of someone else. "Thace became like a second father, but he's gone too now." Fresh tears began to slide down Nikita's cheeks and Allura pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am very sorry Nikita, we may not be your mother, father, or Thace but I know we will try hard to take care of you. We want to help you Nikita. The entire team along with Coran and I, want to be there for you. We will protect you Nikita." Said girl sniffed, and softly nodded but then buried her face into Allura's shoulder. "Please do not fret, in fact," Allura hesitated, it wasn't really her business to share personal info that was not her own, but she wanted to help the poor trembling girl. "One of the Paladins lost their mother and father at a young age too." Nikita raised her head, "Are they okay?" Her ears perked up, and Allura softly brushed Nikita's hair back. "Yes, they are very brave. They took that tragedy and used it to help them be strong." Nikita furrowed her brows as if she was brainstorming. "So does that mean I can be extra strong one day? Even Thace told me to be strong and brave!" Nikita smiled at this, while in turn made Allura smile. "Yes, I think you already  _are_ strong and brave."

"Really?" Nikita's eyes widened, and Allura only nodded her head. Her own eyes widened when Nikita squeezed her in the hug, "Thank you so much! I will be brave and strong for my mom and dad and Thace!" Allura couldn't help but be proud of the girl, she herself felt like Nikita was her daughter. She swore herself to protect Nikita and always keep her happy.

 

_Keith swore the same back on the Black Lion._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melodic 1  
> Nannaoa (Nana) - Nikita  
> Di nis wirrw mw cholk, mishur os huru. - Do not worry my child, mother is here  
> I aum huru. Mishur os wosh wie - I am here. Mother is with you  
> Is os nis uniejh shaus wie caun aukruaukw huru mu? - Is it not enough that you can already hear me?  
> I aus wull hauza mossuk wie. - I as well have missed you  
> Mishur aunk Faushur woll aulwauws lu wosh wie. - Mother and Father will always be with you Nana

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this introduction to the story. I plan to add a lot more action, a lot more angst/comfort and a lot more floofiness!  
> Thank you!


End file.
